1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to audio speaker systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a sound focusing lens used with an audio speaker system to focus sound.
2. State of the Art
A number of speaker systems are known for focusing sound. Sound focusing speakers use a concave lens and a speaker directed into the concave lens. Ideally, the lens reflects sound from the speaker such that the sound reflected is confined to a desired area. These speaker systems have particular application where it is desired to prevent sound emitted by one speaker system from interfering with sound emitted by another speaker system. In addition, these speaker systems are useful for "listening stations" where it is desired that only listeners at a "listening station" be able to hear the sound from the speaker system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,539 to Ono discloses a partial ellipsoid sound lens having a speaker system at one focus of the lens. Proper placement of the speaker system at one focus results in the sound being reflected by the lens and focusing at the second focus of the ellipse, where the listener is positioned. Unless a listener has his or her ears located at the second focus, listening will not be optimal. In addition, because sound is reflected back toward the second focus from many angles, sound will overshoot the second focus, and failing to be contained, will strike floor surfaces and disperse. The dispersion of sound will provide auditory interference to others in the vicinity of the ellipsoid sound lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,438 to Brown discloses a sound lens speaker system similar to the Ono system. The Brown system includes a spherical dome and a speaker directed into the dome. The speaker is angled such that sound from the speaker reflects off the inside of the dome and is purportedly focused at the listeners ears. The Brown system suffers from the same drawbacks as the Ono system. The ears of the listener must be particularly positioned at a particular height relative to the dome to accurately hear the reflected sound. In addition, the angled speaker will cause sound to spill over outside the spherical dome. Furthermore, the spherical shape of the dome will likely further propagate uncontrolled sound scatter outside the dome.
Museum Tools of San Rafael, Calif., offers a sound lens speaker system under the name Secret Sound.RTM. which includes a parabolic sound lens and a speaker located at the focus of the parabolic lens. The speaker radiates sound upward into the sound lens and the sound lens then focuses the sound into a substantially vertical beam of sound, thereby reducing the amount of sound which is uncontrollably scattered. However, contrary to the Secret Sound.RTM. literature, the Secret Sound.RTM. sound lens is not designed to handle a full spectrum of humanly audible sound. The curvature and size of the parabolic lens is not optimized to accurately reflect both high and low frequency sound waves.